Peggy
Peggy is a minor NPC in Fossil Fighters. In the opening chapter, she runs headfirst into the Hero when he first leaves the Fossil Center. As an apology, she informs the Hero that he can run by holding down the "B" button while walking. Afterwards, she can always be found running circles around the fountain in the Fighter Area. When addressed, she will promote Titanic Vivosaurs in a way similar to Edward, Dennis and Andy. Quotes "Huff, huff... Whew... Personally, I'm a big fan of the Titanic Vivosaurs. You know what I mean, right? The ultrahuge ones like Perso, or... Or Apato! There's others too... Geeze, sorry. What am I thinking? You probably have no idea what I'm talking about." "Huff...huff...! Wait... Wait a second... Huff...huff... Ahh... OK...I'm good now. I'm trying to get really fit so I can become a Master Fighter. Hey, I'm just curious, but are you into Titanic vivosaurs? The Titanic ones are the best--they have sooo much LP! You can't go wrong ahving Titanic vivosaurs on your side!" "Huff...huff...! Titanic...vivosaurs...Love 'em... Just LOVE 'm. The...more Titanic...the better! Whew! By the way, let me give you two tips on how to get the most out of your vivosaurs, titanic or not. Number one? Good cleaning. Number two? Collecting battle points. These are the basics--but oh, so important!." "Huff...huff...! Titanic...vivosaurs...need time to develop... Whew. But they're the greatesst! Like Apato! Awesome LP with recovery skills that go all the way up! Get gigantic vivosaurs like that on your team, and those drawn-out marathon battles are all yours!" "Huff...huff...! I'm in the...huff... I'm in the middle of training now..huff...so stay out of my way. I'm only halfway through my 1,000 laps for the day... Whew..." "Huff...huff...! You want to talk to me that badly? Huff..huff... OK, I'll tell you this... I love Titanic vivosaurs, but building up enough FP for those expensive skills is tough... But the damage you can drop on your opponet is totally worth it." "Huff...huff...! Sorry...huff...I'm busy getting myself in shape, OK? I won't settle for weeny workouts when I've got...huff...Titanic vivosaurs to command! Titanic vivosaurs like Perso . he's got more LP than ANY other vivosaur. Period. He can also steal enemy FP! Not bad, eh?!" "Huff...huff...! Hey...huff... I have a question. Since you've been watching me train...huff... do you think I've gotten tougher? I THINK my increased strength should give me a better connection with my Titanic vivosaurs... Speaking of which, I have a Titanic tip for you--Brachio is a great vivosaur for Level 6 Fighters. He has skills to both swap enemy positions and steal enemy FP. Nice, huh?" "Huff...huff...! Now with the BBs gone, I can get back to my regular training routine. Oh, I heard it was YOU who did in BB Boss! You, uh, must work out a lot... *wink*" "Huff...huff...! You're a Master Fighter already? Gah! I am NOT working hard enough!" "Huff...huff...! I'm feeling good about my level of fitness...FINALLY! Now I'll have no problems handling the Titanic vivosaurs that have always given me so much trouble. And I'll be able to benefit from their best trait--attacking from the SZ without penalty!" "Huff...huff...! People are saying you saved the world! Here I am training every day, and you SAVE the WORLD?! Hey, I'll bet you used a Titanic vivosaur in your world-saving battle, huh? By the way, there are a total of four different Titanic vivosaurs. Collect them all!" Category:Characters Category:Tip-Giving NPCs Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighter Area Category:Vivosaur Island